Prince Hugo
Prince Hugo is a prince and the best flying horse racer in Sofia the First. He dislikes that Sofia is racing and antagonizes her every chance he gets. He bullies Prince James as well. In the first season, he appears in "Just One of the Princes" and "The Shy Princess". In the second season, he appears in "The Flying Crown" and becomes a protagonist. Background Personality Due to his success, Hugo is very rude, egotistical and a bully. He makes fun of both Sofia and James at every opportunity if they fail at flying their horses. He teases James when he helps Sofia. He is also a cheater, as he cheats during the race and knocks Sofia off of Minimus. The only person he seemed to like was Princess Amber, Sofia's step-sister, who adored him until she learned of his true behavior. Hugo relishes in the fawning and admiration he receives from the other princesses, mainly Princess Hildegard and Princess Clio. However, princesses Arsinoe, Mae, Margaret and Penelope never liked him and neither do the princes Desmond and Zandar. He mentioned having a sister but may have been being sarcastic as he was insulting James. In the epsidode "The Flying Crown", it's revealed that he has a big brother instead of a sister, proving that he was insulting James. It's also revealed that his personality seems to stem from the pressure and frustration he feels because of his male family members who always won races, except at the championships, at the flying derby. When he took over for an injured James, he refused to work with Sofia because his pride wouldn't allow him to be anything but number one, which resulted in him temporarily quitting when he couldn't do team plays. With a little help from his horse Electra, along with Sofia, James and the rest of Royal Prep, he competed in the championship, helping Sofia to win the race, thus securing the championship for Royal Prep for the first time in a hundred years. When his elder brother said that it was due to him that Hugo won, he replied it was Sofia's help, showing that he's becoming a better person and making friends with Sofia. Biography As the best racer in the flying derby team in Enchancia, Hugo was greatly adored by the princesses, especially Princess Amber and even Princess Clio. His true colors were first shown when Sofia decided to race. He, as well as Amber, told her why she couldn't. Sofia joined anyway, much to Hugo's annoyance. He taunts her when she keeps falling off her horse and also makes fun of James for helping her. After one of Sofia's many failed attempts to finish the course, he tells her there's no point starting a race you can't finish and that she should go back to where she belongs with the other princesses. During the tryout race, he purposely brings his horse to a sudden halt, making Sofia fall off Minimus and onto a haystack. However, both Sofia and James catch up to Hugo and beat him in the end. Hugo is also now disliked by Amber, who witnessed his cheating during the race, though her dislike towards him may have changed from his recent teamwork with Sofia. In "The Shy Princess", he is paired up with Princess Clio for the dream castle project for art class. Hugo returned in the episode "The Flying Crown" in which he is paired in the flying derby with Sofia and taught the meaning of teamwork. With a little help from Sofia and his horse Electra, Hugo learned to overcome some of his selfishness and arrogance in order to learn what a true flying derby racer means and because Sofia taught Hugo the meaning of teamwork, she turned his heart to gold thanks to her. This reformation marks "The Flying Crown" as happening at least two weeks prior to "Princess Butterfly," where Hugo nodded in support of Sofia's swan costume winning the trophy for the costume contest. Trivia *In the episode "The Shy Princess", Hugo is seen in the front row, cheering loudly for Prince Zandar and James' cannon castle. *Hugo is similar to Prince Hans from Frozen. Both are handsome, but inside they are rude and villain-like. However, unlike Hans, Hugo somewhat reforms. *Hugo's voice actor from season one, Colin Ford, also voices his brother Axel. *Hugo's older brother Axel mostly refers to him as "Baby Bro." Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Rich characters Category:Characters Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Athletes Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Reformed characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Siblings Category:Heroes